Darien Wallace
Lieutenant Darien Wallace was a Starfleet crewmember who served aboard the from 2364 to 2371. He was the son of Dennis and Laurel Wallace. According to medical file MM-378-5, Wallace was born on Altair IV on stardate 48991.3. ( ) Service history Wallace graduated Starfleet Academy at Beta Ursae Minor II. He served aboard many starships in his career including the on stardate 47210.4, the on stardate 47320.0, and the USS Enterprise beginning on stardate 47400.0. While serving aboard the Enterprise, he held the classification of specialist 3 in life support systems. Wallace had many achievements throughout his career. On stardate 47100, he was awarded the J. Bruce Award for bioengineering. On stardate 47102, he was awarded the Extended Tour Ribbon and the Campbell Award for life sciences. He was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant on stardate 46220.8. ( ) In the early 2360s, Wallace served at Utopia Planitia Shipyards in the Sol system. He was the team leader for primary hull forward life support control and emergency systems installation for the starship Enterprise-D. He was also assistant parts scheduler of the primary and secondary life support systems linkage system. ( ) 2364 Crewman Wallace was present in the Enterprise s shuttlebay when Captain Jean-Luc Picard boarded the starship for the very first time in 2364, shortly before the mission to Deneb IV. ( ) Later that year, Wallace assisted chief engineer Argyle in re-assembling Lore after the android's dismembered body was found on Omicron Theta. ( ) Wallace was treated in an overcrowded sickbay for a virus from Quazulu VIII that most of the crew had contracted while in orbit of Angel I. ( ) He roamed the corridors of the ship when the USS Enterprise-D was docked at Starbase 74, shortly before everyone had to abandon the ship because of a faked warp core breach simulated by the Bynars. A little later, he was seen in an office on Starbase 74, when it was discussed what to do about the hijacking of the Enterprise. ( ) Wallace was on duty on the bridge around the time when the Enterprise was in orbit of Mordan IV. He passed Rear Admiral Mark Jameson who left the Observation lounge and later was on duty on the bridge when the Admiral died on the planet. ( ) Later that year, he was standing in a corridor and talking to another crewmember when Mason was abducted by the Aldeans. ( ) He passed the transporter room doors when Admiral Gregory Quinn and Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick beamed aboard the ship for the first time. A short time later, he was working on the warp core in main engineering while the Enterprise was still in orbit around Relva VII. Later, he was passing Captain Picard wearing his dress uniform in a corridor. ( ) Wallace was part of a security detachment sent to apprehend the Klingons Korris and Konmel, who had escaped from the brig. He picked up the type 2 phaser of a fellow security officer who had been killed by Korris. ( ) Wallace was on duty on the bridge when the ship received a distress signal from Ben Prieto and Deanna Troi, who had crash-landed aboard a shuttlecraft on Vagra II. ( ) When the Enterprise was in orbit of Vandor IV, Wallace was walking along a corridor, talking to a science officer and nearly bumping into Lieutenant Commander Data. ( ) Late that year, Wallace was walking behind a command division crewmember while working on a PADD and was passed by Ralph Offenhouse, who was making his way to the bridge. ( ) 2365 Darien Wallace had just left Ten Forward when Captain Jean-Luc Picard met Doctor Katherine Pulaski for the first time in the bar in 2365. ( ) Wallace served on the bridge when Captain Picard told Counselor Troi about his doubts letting Commander Riker join Worf's Klingon calisthenics program. ( ) He was working in main engineering when the ship was temporarily taken over by the holographic character Professor James Moriarty. ( ) When the crew encountered Thadiun Okona and his ship, the Erstwhile, near the beginning of the year, Wallace was on duty on the bridge, manning one of the aft stations. ( ) He was also manning an aft console on the bridge when mediator Riva first made contact with the warring Solari factions of Solais V. ( ) Wallace was manning the ops station in early 2365 and was relieved by Data, who at that time was possessed by Doctor Ira Graves. He later manned his usual bridge aft console. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when Kargan, the captain of the Klingon Bird-of-Prey , was transported aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) Wallace was working together with Geordi La Forge and Wesley Crusher in main engineering, when the Enterprise-D was transporting sovereign-to-be Salia from Klavdia III to Daled IV. ( ) When the Enterprise-D was affected by an Iconian software transmission, which caused several malfunctions aboard the ship, Wallace helped Chief O'Brien keep the transporter working properly. ( ) Crewman Wallace was on duty in the shuttlebay when the shuttlepod El-Baz, carrying a Captain Picard from the future, was tractored into the hangar. ( ) Wallace was working in main engineering, where he later helped Wesley Crusher with maintenance work when the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Starbase Montgomery. ( ) He was walking along a corridor aboard the ship, carrying a PADD, and had a short chat with Ensign Bennett when the Enterprise-D was investigating the Selcundi Drema sector. A short while later, he passed a very nervous Wesley Crusher in front of the geology laboratory on deck 10 and gave him an encouraging nod. ( ) After the Enterprise-D encountered the Borg for the first time, Wallace manned the ops station while the bridge crew held a conference in the Observation Lounge. He continued manning the post when an away team beamed to the Borg cube and later manned an aft station on the bridge. ( ) He was one of the crew members watching Commander Riker play strategema against the Zakdorn Sirna Kolrami in late 2365. ( ) 2366 Wallace (conn) and Lieutenant Commander Data (ops)]] When the Enterprise-D experienced troubles due to nanites in the Kavis Alpha sector, Wallace received minor injuries and was subsequently treated in sickbay by Diana Giddings. He had to lie down for a moment, though. ( ) He was promoted to ensign in early 2366. Shortly thereafter, he was doing some work on a PADD in a corridor when the ship had just discovered the Promellian battle cruiser Cleponji. ( ) Wallace was having a drink in Ten Forward when the Enterprise-D received orders to proceed to Starbase 343 to take on medical supplies for the Alpha Leonis system. ( ) He briefly switched to the command division in mid-2366 and manned the conn station when the Angosian prisoner Roga Danar escaped the brig aboard the Enterprise-D. Wallace then worked at an aft console of the bridge a short time later. ( ) Wallace was back in a security uniform a short time later and was ordered by Captain Picard to escort Q out of sickbay while Data was treated there. ( ) He was enjoying a drink with Ensigns Bennett and Youngblood in Ten Forward when Commander Riker met Data's daughter, Lal, for the first time. He was rather amused when Lal suddenly kissed Commander Riker. ( ) He had a drink with a female operations officer and later played a game of three-dimensional chess against the computer in Ten Forward when the Enterprise-D took aboard Worf's brother Kurn. ( ) Shortly after Tam Elbrun came aboard to help make First Contact with Gomtuu, Wallace was seen walking along a corridor. ( ) Later on, Wallace was standing guard at the brig when Kivas Fajo was being held there. ( ) He attended the Mozart recital held in honor of the visiting ambassador Sarek. ( ) Later that year, Wallace was seen walking in a corridor close to Lwaxana Troi's guest quarters when the Enterprise was in orbit of Betazed. ( ) He was talking to a fellow crewmember in Ten Forward and later enjoyed a blue drink in the bar, chatting with a female crewmember shortly after the Zalkonian known as John Doe was able to leave sickbay for the first time. ( ) 2367 ]] Wallace walked past Commander Riker on his way to the transporter room to welcome the away team from the Borg cube. ( ) Early in 2367, Wallace was recovering in sickbay after the ship had been violently shaken when trying to break free from the influence of two-dimensional lifeforms. ( ) He attended the preparations for the O'Brien wedding in Ten Forward early that year, wearing a grey civilian suit. ( ) Later that year, Ensign Wallace again switched to the command division and assumed duty at the conn of the Enterprise-D when the ship, aided by the Cardassian ship Trager, hunted the rogue starship , commanded by Captain Benjamin Maxwell. ( ) He was treated in sickbay by Nurse Alyssa Ogawa after the Enterprise-D crew first encountered the Paxans and lost a whole day. ( ) Wallace was on duty in engineering, when the spaceborne lifeform named "Junior" was attached to the Enterprise-D hull. ( ) He was on duty (and back in an operations uniform) when Susanna Leijten broke down in main engineering due to an infection by an alien lifeform native to Tarchannen III. ( ) He walked past the main sickbay entrance while Reginald Barclay was treated in the facility, shortly after Barclay had been hit by an energy pulse from the Cytherian probe. ( ) When a symposium of the Federation Archaeology Council was held on board the Enterprise-D in 2367 and Doctor Beverly Crusher gave the archaeologist Vash a tour of the ship, Wallace and a female crewmember walked past the Ten Forward doors. ( ) Wallace was passing through main engineering when Admiral Norah Satie came aboard the ship and inspected the damage to the dilithium chamber hatch. ( ) He was working in engineering when Doctor Timicin was trying to find a way to reignite the Kaelon sun there. ( ) Wallace was working in main engineering after Geordi La Forge returned from his trip to Risa. La Forge was very pleased with the work the engineers had done in his absence. ( ) He was manning the ops station and later played a game of three-dimensional chess in Ten Forward when the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Peliar Zel II. ( ) Later, he was in attendance of a concert of classical music in Ten Forward, sitting at a table very close to the musicians – Data, Jenna D'Sora and Keiko O'Brien amongst them. ( ) Wallace was one of the officers waiting outside of the transporter room to say farewell to Worf when he left the Enterprise-D to fight in the Klingon Civil War. ( ) 2368 ]] Early in 2368, Wallace, in a grey civilian suit, sat down in Ten Forward for a drink along with a fellow crewmember from the sciences division, shortly after Ensign Ro Laren came aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) He was on duty in main engineering when the USS Enterprise-D was in orbit of Melona IV shortly after the whole planet had been ravaged by the Crystalline Entity. ( ) He was also on duty in engineering when the crew was under the influence of the Ktarian game. He greeted Wesley Crusher in a corridor when the latter returned to the Enterprise-D during that time. A short time later, Wallace was also addicted to the game, walking through a corridor on deck 36 and grinning widely. ( ) When Helena Rozhenko visited the ship later that year, she had a drink with her adopted son, Worf, in Ten Forward to discuss Alexander Rozhenko, whom she had brought aboard to live with Worf. At the same time, Darien Wallace, in civilian clothing, was also having a drink at the bar. ( ) Wallace was one of the Enterprise-D crewmembers who beamed down to Moab IV in order to help fortify the structure of the Genome colony on that planet so that it could withstand the effects of a stellar core fragment. ( ) Later, he was one of the crewmembers held captive in Ten Forward by Ux-Mal terrorists while the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Mab-Bu VI. He was sitting, in his casual grey suit, next to Diana Giddings and Keiko O'Brien, the latter of whom was holding Molly. After the first failed attempt to free the hostages, Wallace and two other Starfleet officers discussed their situation with Captain Picard and Lieutenant Worf. ( ) Later that year, Wallace worked with the crew of a Romulan science vessel to repair the Romulan ship. As the Enterprise-D was experiencing troubles with its transporter system, Wallace, together with Data and another engineer, had to transfer to the Romulan vessel by means of a shuttle. Wallace later helped a Romulan carry a large piece of Federation equipment that had been provided by the Enterprise-D so the Romulan vessel could be made spaceworthy again. ( ) 2369 He passed Deanna Troi and Samuel Clemens in a corridor in early 2369. Both had just returned from 1893's San Francisco and Clemens was just telling the Counselor about his disappointment as there were no cigars stocked on the Enterprise-D. ( ) He was having a drink and chatting with a bartender in Ten Forward when Montgomery Scott entered the bar and later drank "something green". ( ) Wallace worked in a transporter room when the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Bersallis III. He beamed aboard Doctor Crusher and the infirmary patients of the Bersallis colony which had to be evacuated due to massive firestorms. ( ) Later that year, Wallace was a member of the initial away team that searched for Data on a planet where Lore had taken command of an outpost of rogue Borg. When additional search teams were beamed down to the planet, Wallace and Towles manned the command post and stayed close to the El-Baz, the shuttlepod Data and the Borg had used to escape to the planet. ( ) 2370 When Worf finally returned to the correct quantum reality after a bat'leth tournament on Forcas III and met Commander Riker in a corridor, he was passed by Darien Wallace, carrying a PADD. ( ) In 2370, Lieutenant Wallace's personal information was displayed on a viewscreen to Counselor Deanna Troi in a psychic phenomenon. A little later, when her hallucination was getting out of control and she was running through a corridor, to get to the nacelle control room in order to commit suicide, she passed Wallace and several other officers. ( ) 2371 Wallace was on duty during the Enterprise-D's voyage to Veridian III, the last planet the starship visited before its destruction. ( ) Service record * Late 2350s to Early 2360s: Attends Starfleet Academy on Beta Ursae Minor II. * Early 2360s: Assigned to the USS Baton Rouge ** Assigned to the USS Seaquest * About 2363: Operations division, assigned to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in life support control. * 2364 to 2371: Assigned to the USS Enterprise ( ) ** 2364: Assigned to engineering ( ) *** Assigned to security ( ) ** 2365: Assigned to engineering ( ) *** Assigned to the operations station ( ) ** 2366: Promoted to ensign ( ) *** assigned as flight controller (command division) ( ) *** assigned to security (operations division) ( ) ** 2367: assigned as flight controller (command division) ( ) *** assigned to engineering (operations division) ( ) ** 2369: assigned to security ( ) ** 2370: Promoted to lieutenant ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created when the traveled forward in time, Wallace served on the Enterprise-D. During a rescue effort, Wallace helped an Enterprise-C midshipman to a bed in sickbay after which he stood guard at the main entrance door to sickbay. ( ) In an alternate quantum reality that Worf was passing through in 2370, Wallace walked past the Klingon and Commander William T. Riker who were having a chat in a corridor. Worf was dreading a surprise party, but Riker assured him, no party was planned, a lie, as Worf soon realized. ( ) Memorable Quotes "Aye, Sir!" :( ) "Good!" :( ) | }} Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Background information Darien Wallace was played by regular extra and stand-in Guy Vardaman, who received no credits for his appearances. Wallace was seen wearing a red command division uniform three times, in the scenes set in 2364 from , in and . In all other appearances, he wore operations/security yellow or was seen in civilian garb. After the end of the series, the red spandex uniform worn by Wallace in was cut into pieces and included as part of a Trading Card set. Vardaman was provided with the tag on the collar, all that remained of the costume. Wallace was named after script typist Jana Wallace, who worked on TNG, DS9 and VOY. His home planet of Altair IV was suggested by Mike Okuda and Guy Vardaman and is a reference to Forbidden Planet, a favorite of both Okuda's and Vardaman's. His last name was first used in , and his first name was legible on screen in . His name was written "Dari'a'''n Wallace" in the ''Star Trek Encyclopedia and the CCG but is clearly listed as "Dari'e'''n Wallace" in his personnel file in "Eye of the Beholder". The personnel file seen by Counselor Troi appeared during a dream sequence; this might explain some inaccuracies in the stardates. Apocrypha According to his card in the ''Star Trek Customizable Card Game, "Ensign Darian Wallace is representative of Starfleet security officers" and "held numerous positions aboard the USS Enterprise." His specialty is anthropology and he has a ranking of 7''' in integrity, '''5 in cunning and 6 in strength. http://www.psi-soft.co.uk/product_info.php/products_id/38133 de:Darien Wallace Wallace, Darien Wallace, DarienWallace, Darien Wallace, Darien Wallace, Darien